


She-Ra Palentine's prompts

by thinkaboutitTWICE



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkaboutitTWICE/pseuds/thinkaboutitTWICE
Summary: This is a series of prompts for everyday in February to celebrate the platonic ships within the show.  You can find the prompts here:Spop Palentine's Prompts
Comments: 41
Kudos: 17
Collections: SPOP Palentines (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power)





	1. Meetings and Beginnings

Now that the war which had taken over all of their lives was over, it was like a weight had lifted from Catra’s shoulders. There she was, laying on the grass surrounded by the people who meant the most to her, staring up at the ocean of galaxies the blue sky carried along its waves. A feeling of pure peace built up inside of her and brightened the longer she thought about it – she was free from the Horde. This time, she hadn’t failed. She had done the right thing and she succeeded. Adora was still right there next to her, alongside her new friends. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Bow gasped, sitting up and turning to look at Catra. “I just realised that you can come back to Brightmoon now Catra! Oh my gosh, there’s so much to do!” 

Catra frowned. “Ugh, can’t we take like, five minutes before going straight back to work? We literally just defeated Horde Prime.” 

Then Glimmer sat up too, a twinkle in her eye. “He’s not talking about work, silly! We need to do the list of things!” 

“The what?” she grumbled, a little confused, but then Adora sat up as well and pulled Catra with her. 

“Oh my god, I forgot!” Her girlfriend said, curling her arm around her. “The list of things!” 

“What a great name.” Catra replied flatly, and Glimmer pushed her away jokingly. 

“Okay, the name leaves a lot to be desired but still! I can’t believe I forgot, actually. Bow, you explain.” 

Bow grinned, pulling out his tracker pad and turning it towards her. “The list of things is just a list of all the stuff Adora did for the first time when she arrived in Brightmoon. Things like trying chocolate cake, slumber parties, watching the sunset, going to a party-” 

“Scorpia and I have been to a party before.” Catra interrupted, earning her a withering glare from Glimmer. 

“Let him finish, this is important!” the pastel princess whined, and Catra rolled her eyes. Truthfully though, she was curious about the rest of the list. 

“My apologies, your highness,” she said sarcastically, causing Adora to muffle her chuckle with a cough. “Continue, Bow.” 

“Well, I don’t wanna spoil too much of it.” the archer smiled, moving his tracker pad away before Catra could read any more of it. “It’s more fun to make it a surprise.” 

“Hey!” she laughed along with them at that. “I’d at least like a warning!” 

Adora leaned closer, resting her head on Catra’s shoulder. “Well then, you should know that you’re gonna be pampered as hell for the next few weeks. This list is long and I intend to get through all of it.” 

Bow and Glimmer nodded enthusiastically, joining the group hug to smother Catra with love as she wailed out her half-hearted protests. The group ended up laying back on the grass, Glimmer and Bow talking rapidly back and forth about everything they planned to do whilst Adora just smiled, watching them. 

Maybe things weren’t completely okay at the moment - they still had to work on rebuilding all of the war-torn cities, and Hordak was still on the loose somewhere (probably with Entrapta) - but for once in her life, Catra had hope that things would gradually get better. 

The first thing they planned to do was eat dinner. Not a bad idea, considering Catra had never really tried anything that wasn’t those weird little bars that they served at the Horde. Glimmer was a surprisingly competent hostess and Catra watched her in awe for a solid twenty minutes as she transformed from little purple puffball to a queen, giving orders and rushing around as she got more and more excited. The “casual dinner with friends” turned into a massive celebratory end-of-the-war impromptu party. Brightmoon was still a little... broken, so it was decided that it would be held in the woods where the camps were, seeing as most people were already there anyway. 

Catra was honestly a little nervous. A lot of people that didn’t really like her would be at this party – was it wise for her to show up? Yes, to be fair she did have She-Ra, the Queen of Brightmoon, and Bow, one of the rebellions leaders on her side, but that wouldn’t stop people from objecting to her presence. 

Bow and Adora seemed to sense this (or, well. They didn’t really have to – no matter how calm she seemed, Melog would give her away) and tried distracting her from it all. It was a weird mixture – she was anxious about the party, but also winded from laughing at Bow’s jokes and Adora’s attempts at impersonating the different princesses. 

Despite her worries, the hours passed and soon it was late afternoon, the scent of food wafting over the camp and causing more people to congregate in the little clearing that they had migrated to. The camp had quickly turned from just a few tents to a makeshift dinner hall, with tables and chairs lined up next to each other and a buffet of food being prepared. 

Catra spotted some of the princesses out of the corner of her eye, Perfuma, the flower one that seemed pretty fond of Scorpia as well as Frosta, the kid that had punched her. Also the kid whose castle she had attacked before, so maybe that was justified actually. Still. 

People all around her were striking up conversations and laughing with each other, and eventually Bow stood up to go talk to Mermista, the sea princess, so it was just Catra and Adora for a while. Then Adora went to get some food for the both of them, saying “You won’t believe how good they can cook here, Catra, you have to try it!” so then it was just Catra. 

She was content to just people-watch – even though she had been to a party before, it still wasn’t something she was terribly familiar with. The rebellion was truly different to the Horde – whereas the soliders of the Horde more or less kept to their small cohorts (back in the day, it had been just her, Adora, Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio – they didn’t have much contact with anyone else) but it seemed that everyone knew everyone on the other side of the terf. People flitted back and forth, waving across the ballroom at each other and greeting every person that walked past them with a familiar smile. 

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice that Perfuma and Frosta had sidled up to her. She jumped in surprise, a rare occasion for someone with enhanced senses like herself. She smiled awkwardly at them, attempting civility, and while Perfuma did the same, Frosta just glared 

“Hi Catra!” Perfuma said, smiling widely. “Uh, we were just looking for Adora, have you seen her?” 

“She went to get some food,” Catra replied, answering honestly. “She seemed excited about getting me to try some fancy dish or whatever.” 

Frosta frowned at that. “There’s nothing that fancy here, I already looked. Just pizza and fries and other stuff.” 

“Probably the easiest thing to cook out here,” Perfuma noted. Catra wasn’t sure why they were having this conversation – she already told them what they wanted to know – but she didn’t say anything. 

“Well, I’ve never had… so called pizza and fries, so I guess she wanted me to try it.” she mumbled unsurely. Small talk was not her thing. 

However, this simple sentence had sparked something in Frosta apparently, and the teenager gawked, forgetting for a second that she was supposed to hate Catra. “You’ve never had pizza before?” she asked incredulously, and Catra shook her head self-consciously. 

This prompted the princess to run over to the little food-serving station, shouting Adora’s name. Catra just stood there, shocked, wondering what she’d done. 

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked the flower princess, who just watched the girl run away with an amused look on her face. 

“No, she’s just passionate about food. My guess is she’s gone to help Adora pick out what to get you so she doesn’t ‘get it wrong’.” Perfuma laughed. “I know it’s weird, but we forget that you and Adora didn’t have all this kind when you were kids. Adora fit right in here straight away.” 

Catra shrugged. “Adora’s always been the more social out of the two of us.” 

“I can tell.” Perfuma said kindly. “But I think you'll end up liking it. The parties are always so much fun, no matter how many times I've been to one." 

Catra smiled. “I like the sound of that.” 

Frosta and Adora reappeared at that moment, Adora carrying just 2 plates of food whereas Frosta was balancing 5 all on top of each other. 

“Okay.” she said expertly, setting down the plates in front of them. “This is pizza. It’s the best food in the entire world. Here.” she held the plate in Catra’s face and she took it, no longer cautious but amused. 

“Okay?” 

“Well, try it then!” three eager faces peered at her excitedly and she rolled her eyes, taking a bite of the triangle food on her plate. Then she paused. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, this is amazing.” 

Frosta cheered excitedly. “Yes! Margherita can be a bit boring, but it is a classic so I thought you should try it first. Personally, I think that ham and pineapple is the best pizza, but...” 

She drawled on, and Catra looked up at Adora with tired eyes. However, her girlfriend just smiled. 

‘Maybe this is just this kid’s way of saying she’s cool with me’ Catra thought. All in all, she didn’t mind. After all, it would be a little embarrassing to not know what these foods are that the princesses apparently considered ‘nothing special’. She didn’t mind listening. \--------- 

An hour later and she was completely stuffed, having tried samples of nearly every single food at that darn party. Frosta had gone of with a cheery wave to … actually she didn’t know what Frosta was doing, but the girl seemed completely different from her hostile demeanour when Catra had first joined the rebellion a few days prior. It felt strangely comforting that she was welcomed even just by a few people. 

And the evening was full of that feeling for Catra. The rebels all seemed cautious at first, but when they saw she was willing to play nice, they instantly accepted her. She even had a moment of solidarity with Mermista, the princess she thought least likely to accept her presence there, when Sea Hawk and Adora were busy being extroverts or something. Mermista and Catra had both groaned at the same time, then made eye contact and giggled. 

“They’re absolutely crazy.” the sea princess said dryly, although it was clear in her smile that she meant it in the best way. 

“And yet we endure.” she said dramatically, causing Mermista to laugh. 

So when the evening was over, and the sky was turning orange, Catra smiled up at the sky. Tomorrow there would be another day, then another, then another. It was the end of the war, but the beginning of Catra’s new life, one that she had chosen for herself this time.


	2. Childhood Friends

The training session was rough today.

The five of them walked back to the locker rooms in complete silence, aside from their heavy breaths as they struggled to catch their breath back. They had worked hard today; they always worked hard. You can’t be in the Horde and not work hard. But you can never work hard enough.

_“This is appalling!” Shadow Weaver had hissed, her hands curling into fists. “Another failed session. You truly are pathetic. Everyone else has learned, except for you.” Kyle trembled, looking down and shaking from head to toe._

_“You all are dismissed. And don’t bother coming back, any of you, until he learns how to do it properly.”_

“It’s okay, Kyle.” Lonnie finally dared to whisper, as they reached the locker room. “You’ll get it eventually. Don’t let shadow weaver get to you."

Rogelio growled in agreement and Adora nodded too. “Yeah. She’s just a big meanie. It has nothing to do with how good you are. She yells at Catra all the time and Catra always does well!”

Catra didn't say anything, but she did look over at Kyle sympathetically. She knew what that’s like.

Kyle just sniffled. “I’ll never get it right,” he whispered. “I’ll never be good enough.”

“Hey, that’s not true.” Lonnie put an arm around his shoulders. “We can all help you get better for next time.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Kyle said, eyes wide. “You guys already completed it.”

“Yeah, well if she’s holding us all back because of you we don’t have much choice.” Catra muttered. It was the first thing she'd said in front of the others all day, and Adora gave her a reproaching but understanding look. She knew as well as all of them that as soon as Kyle stopped being the weak link, it would be Catra that Shadow Weaver focused her negative attention on. Just like it always was.

“Sorry. I mean yes, we’ll help. You’re one of us. It’s only right that we advance together.” It was a messy apology, but Kyle accepted it gratefully, smiling at her, and she smiled back.

They didn’t have much, these five kids. But they did have each other.


	3. Mom Friends and Bad Influences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sea Hawk + Boat = no rest for Bow on his day off. 600 words long. Hope you like it :)

Bow sighed, relaxing into the warm water. Finally having a day off to relax, he and Glimmer along with some of their other friends had decided to visit Mystacor to let off some steam. Sea Hawk, Perfuma and even surprisingly Mermista had declined the sauna baths, claiming they wanted to do something “a little less boring, or whatever.” And honestly that was fine with him; Glimmer was still so busy these days being Queen, and while it was amazing to be able to work alongside all of his friends, it was just...nice to get to spend a little time alone with Glimmer, his favourite person. No worrying about responsibilities, no reigning in Adora as she tried to get herself killed for the nth time, no mediating arguments within the group. Just warm water, and drowsy thoughts. It was almost completely silent. 

… 

Now that he thought about it, that was kind of weird. The silence. Sure, Mermista wasn’t the most energetic person in the world, and Perfuma might just be meditating somewhere, but Sea Hawk? Quiet? He didn’t know the meaning of the word. And Entrapta was around here somewhere too - she had arrived a few days before them, probably on the look for some more First Ones tech. Shouldn’t there be a bit more, well, ominous cackling and crashing of metal? 

He opened his eyes, turning to Glimmer who was curled up beside him. “The others are being... really quiet.” he commented quietly, not wanting to disturb her too much. 

Glimmer shrugged lazily. “Good. More sleep time for us.” she paused. 

He chucked softly. “You’re probably right. I just... it’s unusual for them... I don’t wanna destroy Mystacor. I don’t think your aunt will be very pleased about that.” 

Glimmer nuzzled into his shoulder, still sleepy. “Castaspella won’t mind, she’s a cool aunt, not a mean aunt.” 

He hummed in agreement, trailing a hand lazily through the water. 

“Can’t hurt to go find them though, if you want,” she continued. “If you’re worried, I mean. I’m sure the beach is just as comfortable.” 

He nodded gratefully. Glimmer knew him, she knew once he had a worry, he wouldn’t be able to relax until he knew for sure. They both slowly rose from the pool, drying off and changing into their normal clothes. 

\------ 

As they drew closer to the beach, however, the sound of wails reached their ears and they both looked at each other in alarm before groaning. 

“Three hours we were gone.” he said incredulously. 

“See, Bow? It’s not always me causing trouble,” she replied, giggling as they both rushed forward to see what was happening. 

And honestly? Whatever he was expecting, it was not … this. 

Sea Hawk had apparently gotten his hands on a speedboat and was now riding it in circles round and round in the distance, with Mermista riding on a wave chasing after him yelling, holding Entrapta under her arm who was carrying what looked to be a screwdriver and... some sort of foot peddle, probably off of the boat. He could also see Perfuma to the side, legs crossed and eyes closed, repeating some sort of mantra to herself only to open her eyes every now and then and grimace at the sight in front of her. 

It only took him a few seconds to piece together that that was probably the brake on the boat, and Sea Hawk was going in circles trying to stop the boat in its tracks. He stared in horror at the scene as Sea Hawk waved at him obliviously. 

“Bow! Excellent timing! I, uh, seem to be stuck on this boat. Could you give me a hand?” the sailor yelled cheerfully, not appearing to care about the imminent danger he was in. Glimmer was in stitches beside him, curled up over herself and pointing a shaking hand towards the boat. 

“He- the- how did you even get the boat?!” she blurted, grinning wide. “Oh, god, I love you guys.” 

Bow looked on in dread. At least Sea Hawk hadn't gotten his matches out yet.


	4. Relatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> struggled with this prompt but, hi, here it is. This is my take on what it would be like if Mermista had a sister, what their sibling dynamic would be like, and how the rest of the princesses (and Bow of course) react to meeting her for the first time!

Mermista bursts into the café around 20 minutes later than usual, releasing a loud “uggghhhh” as the bell on the door tinkles, oblivious of her frustration. Her friends look up, smiling at seeing her. 

“Hey, Mermista- oh. Who’s this?” Glimmer asks, noticing the girl who has walked up alongside her. 

“Ugh, it’s my stupid sister. Parents decided to go for a stroll or whatever, right at the moment I have to come out to this EXTREMELY IMPORTANT meeting with my friends, so I have to baby sit.” 

Mermista’s baby sister peeked out from behind her, smiling broadly. “Hi everyone!!” she trilled. “I’m Marina. It’s so nice to meet you all!” 

\---- 

So needless to say, Mermista and Marina are very different people. 

Where Mermista is unenthusiastic (yet hardworking of course), Marina seems full of energy. She’s also insanely curious, especially about Glimmer’s teleportation magic. (“That’s so much cooler than controlling water!” “Uh, excuse me, which one of us is your sister?”) She sits there, fully engrossed in the conversation, and while Mermista elbows her every time she makes a joke, she’s still laughing at all of them. Bow is just watching with wide eyes, covering his smile with a hand but it’s obvious to anyone that he finds the whole exchange insanely cute. Adora is just confused. 

“Since when did you have a sister?” she keeps asking, confused, and Mermista just sighs every time. 

“Not my fault all of you have been too busy,like, saving the world to remember my sister.” 

The two sisters do share a love of murder mysteries however, as Marina gets one at as the conversation derails to “grown up stuff” and she loses interest. It’s a dog-eared copy, and Bow notices Mermista’s name on the front and just grins, not saying a word. Despite differences in personality, they must have a strong bond. Bow certainly wouldn’t lend his younger siblings any of his belongings. 

The most hilarious part to Mermista’s friends, is the way Marina _idolizes_ Sea Hawk. 

“Sea Hawk!” the young girl exclaims upon seeing him. “Hi! Have you been on any voyages lately? Ooh, have you burned down any boats? Any-” 

“Now, now, young pirate, one question at a time.” the sailor preens. “I haven’t burned down any boats recently – I don’t think your sister would like that very much.” 

The sea princess rolls her eyes, but she’s hiding a smile under there. 

Sea Hawk and Marina seem very close, though – he ruffles her hair up fondly and retells many sailor’s stories to the group for her benefit. And no one dares to complain or interrupt, not willing to ruin her intense excitement and interest at these stories she’s probably heard more times that they have combined.


	5. Jokes and Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bow's life mission to get Adora to smile again.

Bow smirked as he crept up behind Glimmer, feather in hand. He was on a mission – to make Adora laugh. 

She’d been a bit down lately, and wouldn’t tell anyone why – typical Adora, helping everyone but herself – but seeing the usually confident, bubbly best friend of his turn into a quiet, sombre shell of a person was distressing to everyone. 

They’d tried stories from Mermista, adventures with Sea Hawk, sparring sessions with Glimmer, (and come on, that always worked), guided meditation from Perfuma (which they knew definitely wouldn’t work but hey) and good old-fashioned knock-knock jokes from Scorpia, attempting to work a genuine smile onto her face. And although Adora smiled and laughed for her friends’ benefit, they could tell it just wasn’t working. Catra had even taken her aside and tried to tempt the problem out of her, but she seemed adamant on keeping it to herself. 

So Bow was the last resort. He respected her choice to not tell them what was wrong, but he would not stand by and ignore her pain. 

So, the feather. 

Glimmer had gotten a pretty good grip on her teleporting powers these days, able to teleport much further, much more people, and many more times without needing to rest. However there was one thing she hadn’t been able to get a hold on – whenever she sneezed, she would teleport randomly. It was very inconvenient, extremely hilarious to witness, and a bit embarrassing for her at times (she’d once accidentally teleported into an unsuspecting citizen’s house, nearly frightening the poor person to death) and so now Glimmer would avoid sneezing at all costs. She would plug her nose when surrounded by pollen despite never having suffered from hayfever, she always made sure to wrap up warm in winter to avoid catching a cold, and even completely banned foods she was allergic to from the castle. It was pretty much the only time she was voluntarily responsible about something. 

However... a surprise attack would be able to do it. He was now creeping up silently as Glimmer, Adora and Catra were sitting quietly in the garden, hoping he wouldn’t be spotted. Well, Glimmer and Adora were sitting. Catra was perched on the edge of the bench, tail aloft in the air. Luckily Glimmer was chatting away, oblivious to how Catra was clearly not listening and Adora was only mmhhmm-ing to be polite. Catra’s ears did prick up as he approached, but she didn’t say anything. So Bow figured he was in the clear. 

He stepped out of his hiding place quickly, and, before Glimmer could even process his appearance, tickled her face with the feather. She squealed in surprise, turning to him in shock before her nose wrinkled and her eyes widened. 

“Achoo!” she yelled, and disappeared briefly in a flash of pink sparkles. 

Catra and Adora watched dumbly as Bow began to giggle, before Glimmer teleported back, eyes narrowed sternly. 

“Bow...” she began, and he couldn’t help but to laugh even harder. She had apparently interrupted Mermista during her daily water power practice and had been caught in the, er, downpour. 

Catra and Adora both burst into laughter upon seeing her, falling over each other at the hilarity of the Queen’s appearance. Her hair was completely ruined and her clothes stuck to her as if they were her skin, dripping with excess water. 

Glimmer almost began to yell at him, murder in her eyes, but he nudged her arm quietly, pointing to Adora. 

“Mission successful,” he noted quietly, as their friend couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped her at the sight of Glimmer. 

And how could Glimmer stay mad after that? She watched her friend with a soft smile on her face for a moment, before starting to giggle herself. She supposed it was kinda funny.


	6. Enemies and Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post canon Catra bumps into Hordak at Entrapta's Castle, and manages not to punch him. A short one but I'm kinda proud of it!

Catra glared from across the hall at her sworn enemy. 

She was visiting Entrapta in her labyrinth of a castle, and had stumbled upon someone she had known was here, but had wanted to avoid at all costs.

Hordak crossed his arms at the sight of her. Though he liked to pretend to be the calm and collected Villain type, she could sense the electricity in his clenched fist and narrowed eyes, like Scorpia's red lightning slashing at the gaps in his armoured expression. Clearly since the time of the war, his contempt for her had not simply fizzled away. No, it was bubbling under the surface, like magma under a volcano causing the very earth to steam up beneath their feet.

Catra, however, had grown tired of fighting fire with fire. 

She nodded her head at him. "Hordak."

The former Horde leader did not respond, but nodded his head back.

After a few minutes of watching, she slowly withdrew from the room. Maybe one day she'd show him a piece of her mind again, remind him of how unable he was to control her. But today was not that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late so sorry if there are any typos, I literally finished this like 2 minutes ago haha. Please let me know if you see one!


	7. Chaotic Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm not super proud of this but I'm already a little behind on prompts and hey I thought it was kinda cute so here's Double Trouble walking in on Entrapta as she works on a little side project of hers.

Double Trouble was sooo bored. 

This castle was boring, the guards were boring, the rebellion was boring. They had escaped that pathetic excuse of a cell hours ago and had been shapeshifting into different members of the rebellion to give them a chance to explore, but they’d found nearly everything there was to find already (which was basically nothing) and now they were back to being bored. There were just two rooms they hadn’t been in yet, and they just about resisted the urge to drag their feet as they walked towards them. 

The rooms were right at the bottom of the castle, the farthest away possible from where they had been held. Double Trouble looked around, then shifted into one of the princesses, Perfuma. 

Finally! Something remotely interesting. The tech princess, Entrapta, was sitting in the middle of the floor holding a shoe very close to her nose, carefully inspecting it. She barely glanced up when they entered the room. 

"Hi, Entrapta, how’re you doing?" Double Trouble said sweetly in Perfuma’s voice. They had discovered a lot about Perfuma during their time spying on the camp, but Entrapta was still very much an enigma, one that they wanted to crack as soon as possible. It would be important to be able to impersonate every princess as accurately as possible if they wanted a chance to escape. 

Entrapta did look up at the greeting, momentarily distracted. "Oh, you must be that prisoner, yes? The shapeshifter?" 

Double Trouble’s jaw dropped. Never had their cover been blown so quickly before. 

Entrapta didn’t seem to be sending an alarm to anyone about an escaped prisoner, so they shrugged and shifted back to their true form. Entrapta watched with gleaming eyes. 

"Fascinating!" 

"How did you know it was me?" they said bluntly. 

Entrapta gave a sort of grimace. "Perfuma wouldn’t come in and check on me llike that." 

Double Trouble scoffed at that. "Sure she would. Heart of gold, that one. There’s no one in the world she doesn’t like." 

“Well, I guess I’m the closest.” 

“How come?” 

The Dryl princess sighed, abandoning her shoe. "Because, in spectacular example of how dangerous miscommunication can be, the princesses left me behind in Horde territory whilst on a rescue mission, and... I stayed there for a while. So..." 

Double Trouble hummed. They could get along with this one. The other princesses seemed awfully too good for their own good, but this one... 

"What are you doing with that shoe?" they asked curiously, causing Entrapta’s eyes to light up. 

"Oh! I’m trying to attach these rocket-blasters to them, but it’s not quiet working out. The bottom of the shoe is just too flimsy, but it would take a while to reinforce them and I’m not sure..." 

The princess rambled on, and Double Trouble grinned. This would be fun. 

(It was only a few minutes later that the sound of glass breaking and excited screaming echoed through the Palace, followed by the distinct sound of rocket blaster boots exploding off into the distance.)


	8. Therapists and Friendly Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is someone to listen to you. And.. To sing a song, apparently ? Sea Hawk finds Perfuma crying in the forest one night alone and helps her realise that it's okay to need help, even if your problems are small compared to others' (aka definitely not me projecting onto Perfuma)

Perfuma wiped her silent tears yet again, wishing they would stop. It was the middle of the night, practically pitch black except for the moon and stars, vibrant orbs of light which sparkled oh so far away.

The woods had never scared her, despite what the others might say. She found it actually quite beautiful at this time of night - the flowers seemed to faintly glow and creatures of the night that she had scarcely seen before were chirping and hopping about around her. If only she could stop crying as to appreciate it, but alas...

She had come out here to let her emotions go freely, for she knew they would have to eventually. Better to do it now and not risk bothering anyone.

Her hopes of not getting caught, however, were shattered when Sea Hawk came stumbling past rubbing his eyes and yawning. He saw Perfuma and grinned, obviously not seeing her tears due to the darkness and his distance from her.

She watched him quietly as he approached, fearing that her croaky voice would give her away. It was no use, however, as sobs began to wrack her body again and she couldn't stop a tiny whimper from escaping. She clasped a hand over her mouth but it was too late. Sea Hawk now looked terribly worried, and rushed over.

"Perfuma? It's alright, just let it out if you need to. I'm here for you."

He sat beside her and she leaned against him thankful for the friendly embrace despite herself. Sea Hawk was always one of the more brash, extravagant members of the rebellion, but there was an extremely kind side to him, one that she valued greatly. Not many people understood her the way he did. He was lively, and reckless, and probably set too many boats on fire. But he had a good soul.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

She sighed, wiping away the last few tears. "I think I should. Just to get it out of my system."

She took a few deep breaths in, and began to explain.

"I just feel alone. And I know it's strange, because I'm always surrounded by my friends and there's always people to talk to, but I just... I don't feel that I can sometimes!" Perfuma sniffed. "Adora, Glimmer and Bow, already have so many of their owns problems, Mermista has been dealing with a lot recently, and Frosta's just a kid. I feel like I should just be the one supporting everyone but... I need help too." 

Her eyes widened at that. She hadn't meant to say that, but it was true." I need help too, "she repeated softly." Even though my problems aren't as big."

"Of course you do, Perfuma." Sea Hawk replied gently. "Everyone needs help. We all have to rely on each other. And I will always be there to help you should you ever need it!" he stood dramatically, energised. 

" _It's fun to be friends with friends! It's fun to help out our friends! In their time of neeeeeed!_ " he sang vibrantly. 

Perfuma giggled, but a hushed him all the while. "Sea Hawk, the others are sleeping." 

He frowned. "Oh yes. I forgot about that. Still! I hope you feel a little better now?" 

"You always make me feel a little better." she said with a smile.


	9. Trios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Bow, Swift Wind and Sea Hawk attempting to bake, and failing rather miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't finished day 9 prompt yet (it's turning out to be much longer that anticipated) but thought I'd post this short one to avoid getting too behind!

Bow stared at the kitchen in dismay. He knew it had been a mistake when he had decided to team up with Sea Hawk and a literal horse for Etheria's annual baking competition, but even he, Bow, the sensible one out of all his friends, hadn't anticipated that it could go this wrong. 

Their kitchen was a mess - broken plates lay on the ground, shattered by Swift Wind's hooves, and several discarded batters lay half splurged out of their bowls on the counter surrounding them. Their time was about to be up in 10 minutes, and the kitchen looked like they'd gotten into a fist fight mid baking session. 

Actually, they nearly had but that was besides the point. Castaspella and Angela would be entering soon to judge their cake and they would lose their minds at the sight of the kitchen. They had been running around for the past five minutes or so (completely abandoning the cooking at this point) but had only managed to make it worse. 

Sea Hawk stopped mid dash, having completely given up. "Okay, since this is clearly not working, new plan! Let's set everything on fire and escape out the window!" 

"No, I won't fit," complained Swift Wind as he trotted over another pile of broken plates, cracking them even more. 

Bow just blinked. "That's your only objection to arson?" 

The horse just shrugged (Well, as best as a horse can) "Do you have an alternative?" 

"Good point."


	10. Fractured Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been struck with writers block, so I decided for this prompt to just write the scene where Catra interrogates Entrapta and realises that the Princesses left her behind, from Entrapta's point of view. The dialogue is also from the actual episode. Sorry it's not exactly original, but I hope I did her emotions justice!

Entrapta looked around at the boring room. Her hair and hands had been tied up above her head in an attempt to stop her from escaping, but these Horde soldiers didn't know her very well. She'd be out of these in minutes. 

Minutes she apparently didn't have, however, because as soon as the thoughts came to her, Catra stalked in, holding some kind of weapon in her hand. She was followed by Scorpia, who was less threatening and more blindly-going-along-with-whatever-was-happening. 

"Prisoner..." Catra smirked, hitting her weapon into her palm. It was long and thin, like a baton. She wondered what it could do? 

"That’s Entrapta," Scorpia whispered, and Catra's smirk turned sour. 

"I know her name! I was just... Ugh. Never mind." she focused back on Entrapta again, who smiled widely. 

"Lord Hordak himself tasked me with your interrogation. So there’s no use resisting. I don’t care what it takes. I’m going to drag the Rebellion's plans out of you." she waved her little baton thing menacingly in front of her, and the glowing green light caught her attention. 

She easily removed her hand from the restraints and reached out to take the device from Catra, inspecting it closely, ignoring the other's protests. 

"Ooh, what’s that?" 

She pressed the button on the side chasing the weapon to shoot into the ceiling, rubble down on top of the two Horde soldiers and Scorpia was just able to shield the two of them. 

"Faaascinating!" Entrapta remarked, and Catra snatched it back out of her hands. "Oh, I like that thing. Can I have it?" 

"No. And stop, I’m interrogating you." the Force Captain lost her surprised look and adopted her previous mask of ruthlessness and control. 

"Well, okay then," Entrapta shrugged. "What do you wanna know?" 

Catra seemed vaguely surprised, but didn't stop herself from asking "...Why were you hiding out in the fright zone?" 

Entrapta's eyes brightened. "I was just waiting for my friends to get back. They had trouble finding me before, so I figured I’d make it easier for them and just stay put right here." she grinned sheepishly at that, although the look of shock and... sympathy ? On the two Horde soldiers faces confused her. 

"They left you," Catra said quietly, more to herself than Entrapta, but she answered anyway. 

"No, no, they’re my friends, they’ll be back." she dismissed the comment easily, but something about it bothered her. She looked around for a distraction. "Say, your tail secretes some kind of paralysing agent right?" she asked Scorpia, her scientist brain kicking in. "Do you think I could have a sample? To study?" 

Scorpia didn't seem to like that and moved away. "Hey, you can’t just touch another woman’s tail without asking!" 

"Some friends." Catra intercepted, ignoring their exchange. "They left you and they’re not coming back. Isn't that just like Adora? She left me behind too, like I was nothing." She seemed angry at that, and clenched her fist as if to contain the emotion. 

Entrapta considered that briefly. Should she be mad too? Was that what this was? A _betrayal_? 

"And me," the Scorpion lady added. "I mean I didn’t wanna go, but she could have at least asked." Did all of the Horde have animal traits? She had never met any other before. She would have to ask Adora, if she ever got the chance. 

Something told her that she might not. 

"Adora got her precious Bow and Glimmer back. All these princesses care about is people who are just like them. But you’re not like them, are you?" Entrapta was barely listening at this point. She couldn't tell if the woman was taunting her, or if it was genuine anger at Adora betrayal of her, or something else. Did it matter what motivated it? It was true. They had saved Glimmer and Bow. Then they had left. 

Entrapta didn't answer. Slowly, she pulled her recording device from her pocket and started recording. 

"Fright zone log hour 45." she said, struggling to keep her usually scientific, professional tone as she spoke. "Is that right? I don’t know if that’s right. It was hard to tell in the walls. Hour 45, is that right?" she felt her stomach sink with the weight of the words. "That’s too many hours. This... angry feline person seems to be correct." she paused for a moment. 

"They're not coming back for me." 

She clicked the button to stop recording, and there seemed to be a finality to it as the word she'd said fully registered in her brain. 

**They're not coming back for you**.


	11. Bad Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer tries to comfort Lonnie when she is feeling down, but sometimes there's nothing you can do but let the pain be.

Glimmer couldn't help but notice the gloom that hung over Lonnie. 

Despite no longer being in the Horde, it clearly still had a hold on the former soldiers. Hell, even Adora still struggled sometimes and she had been out of that place for years now. So Glimmer recognised that look on the girl's face well. 

She approached with caution, unsure if her presence was welcome. She didn't yet know Lonnie well, but... 

"Hey, Lonnie," she called out, smiling gently. "I think Sea Hawk's about to start the game night off early with a pillow fight. You coming?" 

The other girl smiled back, but didn't get up. "I, uh, might come by in a bit." 

Glimmer nodded understandingly. "Well, if you do want to talk to someone who understands, I'm she Adora is around here somewhere." 

The girl nodded in thanks, turning back to her thoughts. 

Glimmer sighed. Bad days were inevitable - she'd done what she could. Sometimes these things just needed to play out.


	12. Sidekicks and Supportive Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 prompt! This is Bow being dragged along on another of Adora's crazy adventures - but he secretly doesn't mind as much as he makes out.

"Bow?"

Bow looked up from his seat - he had been reading in the garden on one of the many benches. Adora was standing in front of him, hands clasped and smiling somewhat sheepishly. She was bouncing slightly, excited about something. 

Bow liked the gardens. They were peaceful. He knew that face on Adora. That face meant that the gardens were either going to become significantly less peaceful, or he was going to be dragged along on a "mission" (heavy air quotes on that one) to somewhere less peaceful. Either way, no book, no peace.

"Yes?" he went along with it. 

"Pretty please come with me on an adventure? Just a small one?"

He sighed. One of the downsides to being best friends with She-Ra was that he rarely got to relax.

"Can't Glimmer go with you?"

She's busy being the Queen at the moment." Adoras face turned pleading. She'd quickly gotten the hang of the puppy dog face and had begun using it at every inconvenience. He chalked it up to weird princess magic, but it was probably just Adora being Adora.

Bow let out a groan that would have made Mermista proud and out his bookmark back into his book (he didn't fold the corners - he was no heathen, his dads had raised him better than that) and somehow found the energy to stand. Like Mermista's un enthusiasm, however, it was slightly put on. Although he wanted to relax now, he knew that he would enjoy whatever it is Adora had planned for them - that was why he had joined the Rebellion after all, despite his dads wishes for him to be a historian. 

He couldn't resist a familiar grin as he walked up to Adora, retrieving his bow from where it was resting just a short distance away from him, and she grinned back, sharing her excitement with him. 

"Sure, why not. Where are we going?"


	13. Free Day - Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's game night. Idk what else to say. It's game night.

"Game night, game night, game night," chanted Glimmer and Sea Hawk, bursting into the Bright Moon Palace where the rest of the gang had gathered, already in pyjamas. Miraculously they had managed to find a day where everyone was free for the evening, and so the room was crammed full of laughter and jokes.

Glimmer and Sea Hawk, being some of the loudest in the room, had apparently already succumbed to sugar rush and were now hyper-actively planning games to play as they chased each other round the room. Bow watched, chucking as he and Adora sat near to the doorway huddled in blankets.

"Charades! We must do charades!" Sea Hawk cried.

"Okay, but later when we've calmed down," Glimmer giggled, causing nods of amused agreement to rise from Perfuma as she watched from the floor, flowers blooming from her fingertips - a sign of her jovial mood. "First we need something to burn of the energy. What about Capture the Flag? We have the whole castle to ourselves." 

"We should just play sleeping lions," Mermista groaned. She had already set out her sleeping bag and was laying on the floor, eyes closed. "I'd totally win that one."

"Of course you would, dearest," praised Sea Hawk. "but sleeping lions is a boring game."

Mermista gasped in fake offense, but opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"No big deal. I'm sure that whatever you plan will be great guys. I'm just looking to have some time off, finally."

The room murmured in agreement. They definitely needed this - they'd been working almost non stop trying to save the whole planet recently, and that kind of work can drain a person. It was necessary for them to have time off like this - to relax, and just be teenagers, not princesses or soldiers or leaders.

Sea Hawk whooped in elation, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes! It is, I believe, our first game night sleepover adventure! Commence the pillow fight!"


	14. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is She-Ra and Sea-Ra (aka Adora and Mermista) getting lost in a maze for day 23 of Palentine's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started up again after a break so I'm a bit behind on these prompts lol. Hopefully I'll get them all finished eventually.

"Oh my god, I'm literally coming, okay?" 

Adora bit her lip as she waited for Mermista to catch up yet again. She trudged along the path reluctantly, managing to give her a lazy smile.

Their team had gone away from Brightmoon for the week, and had ended up at this maze event. Anyone who got to the centre would get a special prize (they didn't know what this so called prize was, but hey). Adora had paired up with Mermista thinking that it would be a fun way to hang out with her - after all, it had been a while since they'd gotten to do that and she wasn't exactly known for her amazing sense of direction - but it seemed today was just one of those days when Mermista didn't have the energy for anything.

Adora, on the other hand, was determined to win that prize. She crouched down on the sandy dirt, scratching out a map of the turns they had already taken. "Okay. We should be close, we've been walking for around 20 minutes now and the notice said it take most people around 25, so as long as we keep making progress, we'll succeed!" she thrust her hand in the air in celebration, then looked to Mermista expectantly. 

"Yay, I guess." Mermista yawned. Adora chuckled at her friend. She used to find her unenthusiasm irritating, but now it was simply endearing (or maybe Sea Hawk was rubbing off on her). She slung her arm around Mermista shoulders, grinning, and the familiar smirk she got in return was totally worth it.

"I hope the prize is like a spa day or something. I'm gonna need it after all this exercise." 

"Oh, I hope not. The last spa day I had... did not go well for anyone."

""Whatever. I think you just need to learn to chill."

"Sure thing, Sea-Ra."

Mermista gasped. "Sarcasm _and_ calling me Sea-Ra? I'm in love with you."

They both laughed out loud at that and continued navigating the maze. They never quite made it to the middle - they both shared a lack of direction apparently - and the rest of their friends found them an hour later, still trudging around the maze exchanging quips as if they hadn't realised how much time had passed.


End file.
